


Drag Me Down

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crushing, Driving, Gay, Jeremy is slick, M/M, Playing Feelings, Slash, Trip - Freeform, Tyler is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeremy wants to take a road trip and Tyler doesn't mind.





	

Title: Drag Me Down

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Tyler/Jeremy

Characters: Jeremy Gilbert, and Tyler Lockwood

Summary: Jeremy wants to mess up Tyler's life.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Come on Tyler!" 

"Tyler!"

"Dude!"

Tyler Lockwood ignored the voices of his friends and fellow football players as he walked towards his car. He didn't feel like partying or drinking this weekend. He just wanted to relax all his major exams and final's were over so he could finally breath.

Tyler raised an eyebrow as he noticed a figure stretched out across the front of his car with they're head pulled back. Closing in Tyler chuckled as he found the figure to be Jeremy Gilbert.

Jeremy smiled at his best friend as he straighten up to stare at the football player.

"What are you doing Gilbert?" Tyler asked heading towards the drivers' seat. 

"Let's go on a road trip." Jeremy stated as he slid off moving to cornery Tyler against his car. Tyler's eyes immediately went to Jeremy lips before snapping back but Jeremy saw it 

"Why?"

"Why not?" Jeremy asked. He flashed his award winning smile breaking down all Tyler resistance at once. Tyler opened his mouth to argue but they sparkle in Jeremy's eyes stopped him.

Nodding Tyler held his hand out letting Jeremy take his keys to the charger not even bother to try to slid into the driver's seat anymore. Climbing into the passenger seat, Tyler stared at Jeremy Gilbert just simply looking at the boy.

"Play some music weirdo." Jeremy demanded glancing towards Tyler. Tyler nodded pressing the third station which filled the car with Halsey song _Drag Me Down_ which seemed fitting.


End file.
